


The Relationship of Fates

by Shadowmaster68



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Branching of Fates, F/M, Mutually One-Sided Relationships, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of a relationship that is pseudo-incestual, rivals, and finally a true relationship that can blossom between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship of Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Happy and Chaos for proof reading this for me!

_Fate_

Xander had grown up with the same phrase being practically chanted at him his entire life. His father had told it to him time and time again, as did his combat instructor as they had practiced together. “You must learn to hide your pain. Keep your emotions to yourself, because if anyone can see what you feel, then they will seek ways to take advantage of you.” Thus, he had learned to harden his heart, to keep his pain, his fear, his rage, even his happiness, his joy, all of them were hidden away from the world.

There were a few that he allowed some of these things to come through to, his brother and sisters were always there for him, and he couldn’t always help the easy grin that would cover his face as he spent time with them. He kept the darker emotions away from them, they did not need to see when their elder brother was tired from his training, when he was afraid that he did not recognize the man that his father was becoming, his fear that the country he loved would be going to war, nor his rage at his father’s blatant acts of war, including the kidnapping of that Hoshidan princess, Corrin.

Of course, his father had demanded that they treat the new girl as if she were their sister, and over time, Xander simply couldn’t help but grow fond of his “Little Princess.” He quickly adjusted to her being around, and began to truly view her as though she were his sister. He was quick to bond with the girl, and they grew close, and he attempted to visit whenever he could. As they both grew, he couldn’t help but grow attached to the younger girl, but he refused to do anything about it, as he was sure that she would never view her as anything beyond a brother. Then she learned of her real family.

He had felt real fear that she was going to leave them, that she would side with her blood family, instead of them, instead of _him_.

_The Fate of Conquest_

It took a lot for him to keep his sigh of relief to himself when she had gone to his side to face against Hoshido. They fought together and returned to their father, who sent all of them onto their own missions, though unfortunately, their lovely sister couldn’t seem to stay away, and Corrin seemed to have been put at their father’s mercy, though luckily that had been what he choose, instead choosing to send Corrin on another mission, as well as the rest of the family, all of them coming to Corrin’s aid as they finished their own missions. Xander’s though just didn’t seem to ever end, so as soon as he felt that he had the situation under control, he had sent Laslow and Peri to Corrin’s side, Laslow had given Xander a knowing look, but he had chosen to ignore it, and just sent them on their way.

When he finally finished his own mission he immediately sought out and joined Corrin’s mission for their father. As they battled together, they grew closer, and before long, they began to form a relationship together. However, they feared the reactions of their siblings and father, so they kept their relationship a secret. They were fairly sure that they never suspected, as they had tried their hardest to keep it to themselves, the only one that they thought might have ever suspected would have been Camilla, but if she had ever picked up on it, she never said anything about it.

Siegbert and Kana had been easy to explain without giving revealing who the parent was. With the deep realms, they could easily be away for long periods of time together, it would only be a few hours in their world. Siegbert was primarily raised by Xander, and Kana had been primarily been raised by Corrin. They were careful to hide who the other parent was, even from their children, mostly telling their children when asked that their other parent was an amazing person, and they were sure that they would see them someday. When others asked, they claimed that the other parent had requested their privacy, and there were few questions beyond that. Despite the limitations that they had instilled on themselves, they were happy with each other, even as their war march pushed them deeper and deeper into enemy territory. All the while Xander had someone that he could finally be open with, someone that he didn’t have to hide his emotions with, and he couldn’t help but feel his emotions for her rise.

So her death was all the more painful.

After taking down the demon that had taken their father, and all the difficulty that had come with that, that Hoshidan prince…that Hoshidan BRAT had stormed in, not even giving the team a chance to react before he had started firing on them. When his attack not only broke through the Yato, but hit Corrin, Xander wasn’t sure that he had ever dismounted his horse as quickly as he did to get her. In that moment, he didn’t care if anyone else saw, if anyone else knew, he had to get to her, do what ever he could to save her.

He managed to get to her in almost no time what so ever, and as he pulled her into his arms, she gave him a weak smile, and he couldn’t help but give one of his own, before it turned to a look of horror as he saw the light begin to fade from her eyes. He felt a horrible pain well in his chest as he looked down at the woman that he loved. He hardened his gaze, refusing to allow himself any tears, not when his wife still needed to be avenged. He grabbed Siegfried and turned back to what was now little more than a headless corpse, he just still needed to collect the head.

***

She awoke in a bed slowly, and she couldn’t help but frown as she reached forward, seeking out the warmth of her husband. They so rarely got to actually enjoy sleeping in a bed together, and they had gotten together the night before they had stormed the Hoshidan palace. She would have thought that the night after the battle, and she kind of assumed that after everything they would go through after they had taken the castle that they would end up together in bed again, not getting into any sort of mischief, as much fun as that would probably be. She sat up and looked around, finally seeing that she wasn’t in a room that she really recognized. She vaguely remember that her mother had told her had once been hers.

She ignored the being that claimed it was her mother, her mother was dead and she was under no illusions about it. She couldn’t be dead, she simply couldn’t be, she still needed _him_ , he was her rock, the one that would protect her, the one that made her feel safe, he was the one who had given her two beautiful boys that she loved with every fiber of her being. She needed him, she just repeated it in her head as she focused, leaving the other apparitions. She needed him, it wasn’t optional, it wasn’t arguable, it wasn’t debatable, she needed him, desperately. When she awoke again, her Yato was whole again, and she grabbed it, standing up to see Xander furiously fighting against Takumi, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight, because for every bit of her that needed him, he needed her just as much.

_The Fate of Birthright_

She knew when she went for the attack that he would be able to block it, he would counter attack, and it would be the end of her. She couldn’t take another blow, and they both knew it, and in her desperation, she just lashed out with her Yato. Xander should have been able to deflect it with ease, hardly any real effort on his part, and she knew it. So she didn’t truly understand what was going on when her sword passed through and came away red, and Xander was falling back, and oh gods!

That should not have been possible, nothing toppled Xander, he was an immovable mountain, after everything that she had gone through with him when they were younger, she couldn’t help that she had developed feelings for the man that had been her protector, the one that made her feel as though there was nothing to worry about so long as she had him. Had their lives been just a bit differently, if Garron’s betrayal hadn’t hurt so much, if she had tried to confront the man she had known as father with Xander, then maybe she could have gotten some answers, maybe she could have found a way to end the war without the deaths of any of her family, and Xander most definitely would not be lying against the wall here.

She rushed to his side, wanting to save him, to stop the bleeding. She could order Sakura to save him, she would do it, but it wouldn’t help them. Xander had said it himself that he would fight to his dying breath, and to bring him back now would surely be the death of her. If the death of her brother before her had been to much for her, as she was only just keeping it together as she stood above him, trying her damnedest not to cry as he called her his little princess one last time, she feared for how her Hoshidan siblings would react after having already lost her once.

He had continued to hold back for me, she thought bitterly as she looked down at him, wanting desperately to do something. She wanted to kick, to scream, to cry, to beg the man that she had grown to love to come back to her, but she couldn’t. As much as it pained her, she could not mourn yet. There was a bloodthirsty king that needed to see that he had invited more than he could handle.

***

He had seen the attack coming from a mile away. He knew that he could have easily moved himself out of the way, or simply defend from it. All it would take would be a simple flick of his wrist and she would be left wide open for him to finish her. There lay the problem though, did he truly have the emotional and physical strength to go through with it, to raise his blade truly against her? He continued to contemplate this as he was in his small eternity between the beginning of the attack, and the end.

He had been crushed, devastated when she had chosen her Hoshidan family over them, over _him_. He had wanted to roar in rage, to demand knowledge of what sort of brain washing the Hoshidan’s had forced upon her. He had almost torn his horse’s reigns when she had begun to attack his family, the same siblings that she had once called family as well. She truly was doing this, she had truly decided that blood was thicker than the bond that formed between them and her. In that moment, he was so consumed by his sorrow, that he had been able to strike at her as though she were little more than another soldier, had it not been for the High Hoshidan Prince, he may well have. In an odd way, he was almost thankful for his interfering.

When he had seen her again, his heart swelled with pain anew, and he even as he called out challenges toward them, he mentally pleaded with her to stay away from him, for he did not want to be the one to take her life. He had always hoped to be there during her life, someone she could approach, someone she sought, someone that she loved. Thinking back on it now, it seemed ridiculous, there was no way that she would have ever loved him, someone as…as…as perfect as her needed someone that could tend to her at all times, never have to worry about a country to rule, not someone that would sometimes have to put something before her. He had wanted desperately to be that someone for a long while of his life, before he finally decided that he had to settle, be only a brother to her, so that she could find someone that was truly worthy of her.

He knew then, as he did now, that there was no way that he could ever truly raise his blade against her. He would not be the one to hurt her, he would not be the one to take her life, for if she were gone, he would be nothing but a husk of a man. As he always had in their training sessions, as he always had when it came to his emotions for her, as he always had when it came to anything about her, he held back, and trusted her to take his fate into her own hands.

_The Fate of Revelations_

The company stood staring up at the massive dragon in awe and terror as it moved around only to come back ready to attack. There was a grim sort of calm that settled over the group as they prepared for the attack that they were sure was coming. Xander glanced over at Corrin, and felt himself relax slightly, and he knew that they would be okay. The sight of her, confidently holding her Yato, staring at the Dragon with a look of determination, and it filled him with his own determination, to be someone that was worthy of being by her side, someone that could help stand against impossible odds, and still come out on top. He came to her side, and gave her a confident smile. She glanced up at him and gave him her own smile. That was when he noticed, despite how confident that she outwardly appeared, she was petrified.

Her smile was weak, not the usual confident one that he was used to seeing. Now that he was closer, he could see there was a slight shake to her knees, and that her grip on her Yato was in a much more fierce grip than she normally would. He reached down and ruffled his hand through her hair. She almost jumped at how out of place the gesture was, looking up at him in shock. He gave her a smile and told her, “We’ll be fine Little Princess. So long as you are the one leading us, there is no way that we can lose.”

“But, we’re facing a God here, how can we possibly hope to win?”

“It doesn’t matter if he’s a God. It doesn’t matter how many people he can summon to his aid, in the end, they don’t have the connections, the bonds, that we have formed as our Fates were drawn together. We will win, because with you leading us, there is no chance that we can lose, so long as you believe that we can.”

She gave him a smile and said, “Thank you Xander. With you by my side, I truly believe we can do anything that we put our minds to.”

Together they turned to face the dragon, because they knew, that so long as they were together, there was no chance that they could lose.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I know this is where I normally put what inspired this particular piece, but truthfully, nothing really inspired this piece. I was playing Fire Emblem, knew I wanted my current character to marry Xander, and I hit the Branch of Fates part and kind of went, well, which do I choose? From there I kind of just started thinking about it, and ended up writing out this thing. Honestly, I would love to hear what you think of this, does it make sense, does it work? Feedback! Please give me some!


End file.
